ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Hiroshi Kumegawa
Hiroshi Kumegawa (久米川 ヒロシ Kumegawa Hiroshi) a 21-year-old punk and the former master of Goge. After a fatal battle with Vice, he was confined to a wheelchair and retired from being Goge's master. He is also a member of the "Hyottoko Gang", lead by Hyoe Tokorozawa, and still assist in small ways to help The Good Dôji Club in One Hundred Machine Funeral. At the end of Karakuri Dôji Ultimo, Roger Dunstan restores Hiroshi's ability to walk after the One Hundred Machine Funeral ended.Karakuridoji Ultimo manga; Chapter 51 Appearance Hiroshi is a tall man with a muscular build and like his dôji, he has very hard facial features. Whenever he is angry or excited, his veins visibly pop out of the sides of his face. His facial features also consist of a shaved head, sunglasses, and two visible scars - one on the right side of his mouth, ending at the base of his chin, and the other next to his left eyebrow. He wears a light-colored jacket with a t-shirt underneath, sweatpants, and sneakers. He is shown to have many tattoos covering much of his arms and torso when he rolls up his jacket sleeves or when in ICON mode. After his battle with Vice, he neck was broken and can no longer move from the neck down, resulting in him having to be in a wheelchair, He wears bandages wrapped around his upper body, covered by a white t-shirt and a polka dot blanket covering his legs. Personality Contrary to his "occupation" of being a punk, Hiroshi is quite passive and rarely talks, mostly appearing calm and collected like his dôji. However, he become rather very aggressive when anger and is quite threatening towards people who are slow, such as Yamato Agari. Upon his second meeting (after Yamato rewinds time) with Yamato, he show to be respectful and cordial to his boss, Hyoe Tokorozawa, and Yamato himself. Hiroshi believes wounds are badges of honor and refused to let Pardonner heal him. Loyal to the Hyottoko Gang, Hiroshi dedicated himself to teaching his underlings after receiving his injuries. Relationships Machi Shina They are shown together in all of their appearances, and possible dating each other. Aside from their a spat over the casually used of his name in Chapter 8, Hiroshi respectfully talks to Machi and often agrees with her. When Hiroshi was recovering in the hospital, Machi was seen to be the one pushing and operating his wheelchair for him. Goge Hiroshi was Goge's master for most of The 21st Century, and while much of their relationship is unknown, they seems to have gotten along very well and Goge follow his every orders without question. However, Hiroshi was gravely injured by Vice, and while fortunate enough to remain alive in a wheelchair, he can no longer be Goge's master. At the end of the series, while Goge choose to continue living together with Hibari Oume after Roger Dunstan turns Goge into a human, he still in contact with his former master and see him around from time to time. References Category:Characters Category:Male